Si no estas oneshot
by Anitaa.- xD
Summary: Tom Kaulitz ha muerto. Bill le seguira? "Si nacimos juntos... debimos haber muerto juntos". Twincest.


Aiii... que emocioonn!! es la primera vez que publico aca.... espero que les guste.. al principio estaba re inspirada...pero al final... se me habia ido todoo... peor...bueno...es mejor que no haber puesto nada

**_Si no estas..._**

**One-shot**

_Y es Asi, como ayer decias que iba a ser_

_La vida es tan simple ahora_

_sin tenerte_

_Y sigo asi, palabras que me desnudan_

_me envuelven tanto las dudas_

_la historia siempre continua_

_y no puedo dejarte de amar_

_y no puedo dejar de esperar_

_no puedo perderte al final_

_y no te puedo olvidar_

_no se luchar, si no estas_

_Y es asi_

_yo ya no creo en milagros_

_si tu no estas a mi lado_

_soy un velero en el mar del pasado_

_y sigo asi_

_un soñador sin noches_

_un alma sin destino_

_que paga por sus errores_

_y no puedo dejarte de amar_

_y no puedo dejar de esperar_

_no puedo perderte al final y_

_no te puedo olvidar_

_no se vivir si no estas_

_contigo aqui_

_el mundo me abre sus brazos_

_el tiempo gira despacio_

_soy el guardian del calor_

_de tus labios_

si vuelvo a ti

_sere quien guie tu norte_

_el faro de tus sentidos_

_que te querra para siempre_

_y no puedo dejarte de amar_

_y no puedo dejar de esperar_

_no puedo perderte al final_

_y no te puedo olvidar_

_no se luchar,_

_si no estas…_

_Te ama por siempre… Bill…_

Cierro la carta… dejando gruesas gotas sobre el papel que lo cubre… no entiendo… no entendió porque sucedió esto… si éramos felices juntos… que hice?!

- Por que??!!! Porque Tomi me dejaste aquí solo? POR QUE TOM!!!!!????

_2 meses atrás…_

-Bill! Donde te metiste?!

- Aquí estoy Tomi! En el baño! Que quieres?

- Pues… quería decirte algo… pero, mejor espero a que salgas

- De que se trata?? Sabes que soy impaciente!

- He… espero a que salgas mejor… necesito decírtelo en la cara…

2 minutos después…

-Pues aquí me tienes Tomi…de que quieres hablar?

-Primero quiero que me prometas que no te preocuparas… y que no te vas a ir y me vas a dejar solo…como cuando nos peleamos

-Pues…- dice pensativo – vale, vale… suéltalo!

-Ya sé que… es muy rápido lo que te voy a decir… que sucedió de un día para otro… pero quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo te quise… te quise mucho…

-Tomi… que pasa? Me estas asustando

- No es nada grave por ahora… pero creo que empeorara con el tiempo… no quería decirte nada al principio… para no preocuparte…

-TOM DIMELO YA DE UNA VEZ JODER!!!

- BUENO! TENGO CANCER JODER!!!!!!!!!eso… esoo quería decirte

- Como que…- dice derramando lagrimas – como que tienes cáncer? Como..? n..no… no entiendo… es un chiste tom? Porque no me causa gracia… Tomi

- Ojala…- dice también llorando – ojala sea un chiste Billy… pero no…

- Tom no! Por favor no te mueras..!!!- dice abalanzándose sobre el – por favor.. Tomi… no te vayas… quédate conmigo

- Shh… tranquilo Billy… que mientras esté aquí te cuidare…- dice acariciándole el pelo – también después… y por siempre te cuidare tus espaldas… pero prométeme que serás feliz, y que te casaras.. y que – sus lagrimas no le dejaban hablar – que tendrás muchos hijos… y que siempre me recordaras…

- Pero por que hablas así? Si no te vas a morir Tomi… no… no dejare que te pase esto… por favor Tomi… No hables así… vivamos el presente… yo.. te amo Tomi… te amo- dice agarrándole la cara con las manos y atrayéndolo a sus labios, uniéndolos en un tierno y húmedo beso – te amo… y no te dejare irte..- acto seguido Bill abraza fuertemente al cuerpo de tom

- Billy… no me hagas esto ahora… por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Por, porque no me dijiste antes de que tenias cáncer?

- No se Billy… tenía miedo…

- Por eso mismo Tomi… tenía miedo de que me rechazaras…

- Pero… es algo distinto… como no te iba a amar? Cuando tu me empezaste a amar… yo lo sentí…

- Maldita conexión… ¬¬''

- jaja… no porque maldita? Si gracias a ella aprendí a mirarte con otros ojos… aprendí a amarte…

- Y por qué no me dijiste?...si vos también me amabas?

- Mmmm… ahora que me pongo a pensar… no lo sé… soy un bobo… pero bueno… me arrepiento… pero por lo menos ya te lo dije…

- Perdón… pero yo te lo dije no tu…

- Me voy a morir y ya estamos peleando?

- Shh… no digas eso… no quiero escucharlo… ahora, solo disfrutemos el momento…

- Pero--- - Bill ya estaba arriba de el, y cuando quiso ver, ya estaba en la cama, semidesnudo y con Bill arriba…-

- Te amo Tomi…

- Te amo Billy…

_Ahora_

Me mire en el espejo… que cara… toda con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar… miro fijamente mis ojos… se refleja Tom… mi Tomi… mi amor prohibido… mi amante por las noches… aquellas noches que solo la luna era testigo de nuestro amor…

Me acomodo la ropa y salgo por la puerta de mi habitación, me paro un rato a ver la puerta de mi hermano… tantos recuerdos…que se alejaban cada vez mas…bajo las escaleras que me dirige al comedor, donde Gustav, George, y David me saludan vagamente…. Yo les respondo con una sonrisa forzada… mi madre también se encontraba allí… llorando a mares, cuando me ve, va corriendo hacia mí y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, me pongo los anteojos de sol… cierro mis ojos y me largo llorar silenciosamente abrazando a mi madre…

- Es hora Bill, vamos – dice David

Yo asisto y me separo de mi madre

El camino se me hizo eterno…cuando al fin llegamos…

Y allí estaba… el cajón, donde se encontraba mi Tomi… me acerco despacio, se veía tan… tan , bien, con su gorra, ja! Su gorra… que recuerdos, su ropa ancha, sus pantalones anchos, sus zapatillas, y millones de flores a su lado…

-Tomi…- digo en un susurro – porque Tomi?... porque me dejaste?, me dijiste que ibas a estar siempre conmigo, porque Tomi?

No aguanto más el llanto, soltó un gemido de dolor mezclado con un "no", se cae de rodillas, cabeza abajo, llorando con mucho ruido, su madre que estaba a su lado, lo ayuda a levantarse, pero Bill se niega y sale corriendo de aquel lugar horrible… corre, corre sin parar, y para en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa , donde Tom le pidió casarse con él, se sienta en el mismo banco y queda mirando hacia ninguna parte, su mirada estaba perdida

- Tomi… porque Tomi? Tú me querías… no me dejes…por favor, dime que es un pesadilla y que pronto me despertare.. por favor, dime que me amas por última vez, necesito escuchar tu voz…

Y de pronto un fuerte viento se levanta y una voz le susurra en el oído de Bill

- _Te amo…_

_- _Tom… eres tu? – por fin se le vio una sonrisa en la cara, si , estaba feliz, feliz porque sabia que ese era Tomi…

Los arboles se mecieron de atrás para adelante…

- Tomi…. Tomi mi amor…. Te amo, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por verte y besarte y hacerte millones de cosas… por favor tom, dime que es un sueño, dime que cuando despierte estaré al lado tuyo…

- _No Billy, no te puedo mentir, no es un sueño, estoy muerto, pero estoy bien, _

_- _Tomi… te amo…

- _Yo también Billy…_

_-_Tom quiero ir contigo…- dice llorando

-_ No Billy… No puedes.. me prometiste que te ibas a casar…_

- Mentí Tomi… es imposible que me quede aquí sufriendo…quieras o no… iré contigo

3 horas después

- DESPEJEN LA SALA, DESPEJEN LA SALA POR FAVOR, TENEMOS UN PACIENTE CON LAS MUÑECAS CORTADAS… NECESITO UNA HABITACION TRAIGAN LOS MATERIALES …!!!! CORRAN, CORRAN QUE SE NOS MUERE!

- Por favor, salven a mi hijo… - dice Simone

- haremos lo posible señora

Ya en la sala

Me despierto… veo luces… voces… no … me quieren salvar

- N…noo... NOO… NO ME SALVEN…!! ME QUIERO MORIR, ME QUIERO IR CON TOM – trato de sacarme todos esos cables que me rodean y pateo lo que tengo a mi alcance

- Hei, cálmate!.... Por favor, ayúdenme acá!

Y después de dos minutos, había 6 enfermeras agarrándome por todos lados, cuando (por suerte) entra mi madre enfurecida

- SUELTENLO YA JODEER!

Me quede con los ojos como dos platos y la boca abierta, nunca había hablado así… las enfermeras, también sorprendida por semejante actitud, me sueltan despacio.

- Hijo mío… que quieres que hagamos por ti?

- ma…Mama… me quiero ir con tom… por favor

Mi mama empezó a derramar lágrimas que le recorrían en sus hermosas mejillas…

- Pero por favor madre, no llores…

- Bu, bueno hijo…vete con tu hermano… y mándale muchos besos…

Me abrazo por última vez y se dirigió al doctor donde le dijo un par de cosas, luego me miró, derramo mas lagrimas, se dio vuelta y se marcho…

- Enfermeras, traigan la inyección

- De que doctor – pregunto una de las enfermeras

El doctor me miro unos segundos, y les dijo

- Del que menos duela…

Cuando se fueron el doctor se sentó en mi cama y me dijo

- Me imagino que amabas a tu hermano no? Te deseo muy buena suerte en el viaje…

A lo que yo solamente le dije gracias…

…

Aquí estamos ahora los dos juntos, cada día crece más nuestro amor, no puedo creer que era verdad que usaríamos alas y una coronita arriba de nuestras cabeza… lo extraño era que usábamos nuestra ropa, así que yo estaba vestido de negro, como siempre y Tom con su ropa ancha… pero no usaba gorra… tenía sus rastas sueltas y esparcidas por su hombro…

- Te amo Billy

- Te amo Tom…

_y no puedo dejarte de amar_

_y no puedo dejar de esperar_

_no puedo perderte al final_

_y no te puedo olvidar_

_FIN…_

_Mi primer fic aquí… espero que les haya gustado… aunque sea un poco… he… no se… no las voy a presionar para que me pongan un comentario… pero si pueden y tienen un tiempo… los aceptaré con los brazos abiertos _


End file.
